


When You Were Mine

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [6]
Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hal is a Good Boyfriend, Happy Ending for Barry at least, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Oliver reflects on what he gave up and hates the man who picked up the pieces.





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that this is actually the best following addition to the series I'm writing

"Flash, Arrow I want you two patrolling Central City for any sign of Grodd, but do not engage him on your own, if you come across him call for back up," Batman ordered from across the table at the Watchtower. "Any other business before we adjourn,"

Barry's blue eyes pinched ever so slightly, before sliding shut. A blink and Oliver would have missed it, but he knew that face all too well. There had been many nights where his own was hovering just inches above it, watching for reactions. He could read those clear blue eyes better than almost any other member of the Justice League, although with Barry his heart was usually on his sleeve. His less than animated response spoke volumes, causing some of the other members to raise an eyebrow.

When the Flash asked a question it snapped him out of his thoughts. A few beats after the reply, the scarlet speedster zipped from the room. 

Green Arrow sighed ignoring the strange look Batman was giving him as he left the room. "Better find Barry," he thought, "so we can at least be on speaking terms for this mission,". Actual months had passed since they had spoken even though they frequently saw one another at the weekly meetings in the Watchtower.

He made his way to the sleeping quarters knocking on the familiar door, only to have is swing inward at his touch. His eyes traveled to the mess of sheets, as he breathed in the aroma of earth during a thunderstorm. Memories of a few months ago flooded his mind, the feel of the lithe legs wrapped around his waist, the tangle of sheets filled with the sweet scent of their coupling. He could almost feel the feather soft hair in his fingers as he gripped it to get at the slender neck, to mark the pale flesh. The muscles on his back shifted at the remembered feel of nails digging scratches down them. There was another scent now, faint but there and it ruined the illusion because it was clearly not his. Ignoring the pull of envy at his heart he shut the door, knowing where he would find the Flash.

Jealousy twisted in him when he came upon the speedster standing at the observation window looking out into the star chipped blackness of space. Oliver paused as he watched Barry place a hand on the window, shoulders sagging dejectedly. When he saw Barry holding his head, he wanted nothing more than to go to him a grab him up in his arms to make him forget. Arrow didn't move, however, feeling the ghost of hands clutching to him desperately, the image of blue eyes pleading. His own blue eyes closed at the memory, hating that it was the last touch he had felt from the younger man. 

It had been easy and uncomplicated at first, but Barry was a person so full of love Oliver should have known better. Barry had whispered his love to him one night and Oliver had pulled away from him. The archer ignored the triumphant possessive thundering in his heart because they couldn't work. One of them (Oliver) could be hurt badly one day leaving the other with a hole. Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Consolidated could not afford a boyfriend. Also, they (Oliver) had too many enemies putting anyone he was dating in danger. So he had told Barry, firmly gripping his wrists as he pulled the hands from his soft shirt, turning away from the hurt look on the speedster's face. He pushed him away and stormed out not trusting himself to maintain his careful discipline once he heard the first broken sob jerked from Barry's chest. 

A voice dragged him back as he heard, "Hey Baby Bear," that possessive fire burned in his heart. Surprise colored his face as the absent member of the Justice League was actually standing beside the Barry. Oliver watched as the young man folded into the glowing arms of Green Lantern. He pressed himself against the wall behind him allowing his quiver to dig painfully into his back. Wanting to leave but unable to like someone watching a gruesome accident about to unfold, he stood rooted into place.

Hal had pulled Barry close to himself, hand cupping his chin tipping it up, eyes steady as he listened to Barry tell him how he had been tasked to work with Oliver. It hurt the archer to hear how much Flash actually disliked the notion. Barry's voice shook and tears threatened, as the lantern ran a soothing hand down his back planting a firm kiss on the lips, Oliver knew were soft and pliant. The older man reassured in a hushed tone, "Babe it'll be fine, you'll be fine. I know he hurt you but now, now Barry Henry Allen this is mine to care for," placing a hand over the Flash's heart taking the speedster's red gloved hand and pressing it over his own green-clad chest he continued, "And this beats just for you, as long as you need," it was too painful to watch so Oliver shut his eyes but he knew what was coming next because it was what Oliver had failed to give, what cocky, easy-going Hal Jordan could without hesitation. "I love you Barry and if you fall I will always be there to catch you," the promise was sealed with a kiss.

Hatred boiled in Oliver's chest as he moved quietly back down the hallway, the angry green eyes finally caught his. He hated Hal for loving Barry, hated how the other man had probably flown across the galaxy as soon as he had felt Barry's need for him. Mostly though Green Arrow hated himself for knowing what it felt like to have all that warm love wash over him only to let it go. The archer wished despairingly to forget what it felt like when that love was his, "I'll never forget though," he thought "I'll never forget what it felt like when you were mine,"


End file.
